


A Place to Stay

by StarSparkle2403



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bees, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, He Doesn't Know What He's Gotten Himself Into, No Romance, Poor Schlatt, Realistic Minecraft, The Chaos Is Strong Here, The bees are playing a bigger part in this than I planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Jschlatt is in trouble and needs a place to stay.He may have gotten in over his head here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, jschlatt & phil watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 239





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the Fantasy AU!
> 
> Some Disclaimers:  
> There will be no romance in this.   
> This is mostly rated Teen for swearing.  
> If I get characterization wrong, tell me and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> I think that's all, so enjoy!

Schlatt didn’t really know what he was getting into when he wandered into town.

He had heard that it was a safe haven for anyone who was a bit… different. He just hadn’t thought it was this kind of different. 

Schlatt had been on the run for the last few weeks from some demon hunters that caught his scent. He was in desperate need of a place to lay low. His plan was to claim he was a ram hybrid and hope he would be allowed to stay. 

That plan went out the window the minute he saw the angel standing in the middle of the street.

 _“Nope. Nope nope nope nope,”_ Schlatt thought, spinning on his heel. _“I’ll take my chances with the hunters.”_

“Oh, hello!” There was a whooshing sound and a hand touched his shoulder. A few dark grey feathers fluttered past. “Welcome to town! It’s always good to see someone new!”

Schlatt turned around and came face to face with the angel. He froze, suddenly wishing his horns weren’t as noticeable as they were.

The angel looked him up and down and seemed to notice how tense he was. His eyes widened. “I’m so sorry,” the angel said, quickly stepping away. “I forget sometimes that my people haven’t been so kind to yours.”

Schlatt blinked. No angel had ever apologized to him before. “It’s alright,” he replied cautiously. 

“I’m Phil.” The angel stuck his hand out to shake. Schlatt took it, but pulled away as soon as he could. “Are you just passing through or here to stay?”

“I- I’m just passing through."

Phil’s eyes flashed gold for a second. “That’s a lie.” He turned around and headed down the street. “Follow me.”

{+}

“Phil, you need to stop adopting children.”

Schlatt jumped. He hadn’t noticed the young man sitting in the corner of the inn. 

“Wil, stop lurking,” Phil replied. “And you brought the last one home yourself, if I remember correctly.”

The teenager scoffed and stood up. He stepped up close to Schlatt and loomed over him. “Who are you?”

"Don’t be rude,” Phil admonished from behind the front desk. He glanced up. “And stop floating. You’re already tall enough.”

Schlatt looked down, and, sure enough, the boy was floating. He raised an eyebrow. “What are you, a spirit?”

“Something like that.” He landed back on the ground. “I’m Wilbur.”

“Jschlatt.”

Wilbur hummed. “I’ll take you to your room.” He threw an arm around Schlatt’s shoulders and guided him up the stairs. Phil handed him a set of keys as he passed.

“Am I being kidnapped?” Schlatt asked. “Can I request a wood floor to sleep on instead of concrete? I get a rash from concrete."

“That can be arranged.” Wilbur grinned as he opened a door on the left and pushed him inside. "Welcome to the Sleepy Boys Inn. I hope you enjoy your stay. Don’t go in the basement and don’t piss off the bees.” He winked at Schlatt, tossed him the keys, and vanished. 

Schlatt looked down at the keys in his hand. "I guess I’m staying.”


	2. Honey

“I thought demons had tails.”

“Why does everyone here just show up out of nowhere?”

The kid shrugged. “Dunno. It’s a thing, I guess.” 

A bee the size of a baseball buzzed past Schlatt’s ear. He ducked quickly and batted at the bee.

“Hey!” The kid scowled as the bee settled itself on his head. “Don’t hurt him, he didn’t do anything wrong.”

Eyeing the insect cautiously, Schlatt said, “That thing yours?”

“I take care of the bees and they give me honey,” the boy replied. Another bee came floating in with a jar held in between its feet. “Oh, here.” The boy handed the jar to Schlatt. “Have some honey.”

“Thanks?” Schlatt said, taking the honey. 

The boy nodded. “You’re welcome.”

“TUBBO!”

Sighing, the boy turned and yelled out the door, “Yeah, Tommy?”

“I NEED SOME HELP.”

“Are you stuck again?”

“...YEAH.”

“I’m coming.” The boy gave Schlatt an apologetic smile before leaving him alone. 

Schlatt stood in the middle of his room in confusion, a small jar of honey resting in his hands. _“What have I gotten myself into?”_

{+}

Schlatt went looking for something to eat a few hours later, keeping his eyes open and ears pricked for anyone else who tried to sneak up on him. 

After a bit of searching, Schlatt managed to find the Inn’s kitchen. A quick look around assured him that no one was in the room. 

Schlatt breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t ever been around this many people and it set him on edge. 

He dug around in the cabinets and found a stale, half-eaten loaf of bread in the back corner. _“They won’t miss this,”_ he thought, pulling it out. A knife was lying on the table, so he cut the loaf in quarters and dabbed a tiny bit of honey on each piece. He would have liked to have more honey, it had been so long since he had anything sweet, but he had to conserve what he had. 

Schlatt wiped off the knife and put it back where he found it before scuttling back to his room, his meal held close to his chest.

In his haste, he completely missed the figure that was floating in the corner, watching him intently.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm on quarantine because a person I sit by in school tested positive, so have this chapter.

There was a knock on the door, and Schlatt paused, his last piece of bread halfway to his mouth. “Uh, come in.”

The bread was hidden in his hand as Phil popped his head inside. “Hey, there. I was wondering if you were coming down for dinner?”

Schlatt blinked. “Dinner?”

“Everyone here eats dinner together almost every night,” Phil said. “A few people from town come sometimes as well.”

Schlatt hesitated. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome so quickly, but warm food did sound good. A half of a loaf of bread was nowhere near enough to fill up his stomach. 

“Sure,” he said quietly. 

Phil grinned and said, “Great! I’ll see you in a few minutes, then!” He ducked back out, closing the door behind him. 

{+}

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yes, Wil, I did.” Phil batted Wilbur’s hand away from the meat sizzling in the pan. 

“And?”

“He’s coming to dinner.”

Wilbur smiled and floated over to the table. “That’s good. He seems lonely.”

Phil hummed in agreement. “It seems that way.” He checked the meat. “Go get your brothers, dinner’s almost ready."

“And Tubbo?”

“Of course.”

{+}

Schlatt nervously sat at the table as Phil brought food over. He had offered to help, but the angel had shot him down. This chair was actually the third he had tried to sit in, as Phil informed him that the other two were already claimed. 

There were footsteps behind him and the soft swoosh of fabric against the floor. A prickling sensation made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heart began to beat a bit faster. He knew this feeling and he always dreaded it.

“Hello, where have you been all day?” Phil asked nonchalantly, as if a ridiculously powerful being hadn’t just entered the room. 

“Hullo.” The person sat down in the chair to Schlatt’s right. “I was trading my potatoes with some of the villagers.”

“That’s nice. Did you get some nice things?”

Schlatt watched in awe as the mundane conversation continued. He had seen half-gods talking to angels before, but never before had he seen the two ridiculously terrifying and powerful beings talk without trying to rip each other’s throats out. 

It all came to a head when Wilbur floated through a wall and started braiding the half-god’s hair.

 _“What the hell is happening?”_ Schlatt thought.

A giant bee buzzed into the room and started flying around Phil’s head. The honey boy and another, very human, boy fell into the room and started fighting over a chair.

_“What the actual flying fuck is happening?”_


	4. A Fight and A Story

The dinner itself was rather uneventful.

That’s a lie. It was utter chaos.

A food fight had broken out after Tommy - that was the human kid’s name - had said something snarky to the half-god. The half-god, Technoblade, had tossed a bread roll at the kid in retaliation. The bee kid immediately took Tommy’s side and flicked some mashed potatoes across the table. Technoblade ducked, the potatoes flying over his head and hitting Wilbur square in the face.

There was silence for a moment as the potatoes dripped down Wilbur’s face. He blinked once, grabbed an entire steak from the middle of the table, and launched it at the bee kid. 

It was all-out war from then on out. Phil made a few half-hearted attempts to calm them down, but ultimately sat calmly in the middle of the mess with a small smile on his face.

Schlatt just kept his head down and ate what food he could catch.

{+}

“Can I help?” Schlatt asked tentatively after the others had left.

Phil shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean up, and in exchange I’ll make the boys do all the chores around here for a week.”

Schlatt nodded and shuffled up to his room. Just as he was about to shut his door, a bee flew straight at him and settled on one of his horns. 

“Hello there,” he said. “What do you want?”

There was a little buzz and the bee moved to settle in his hair. This was a nice change in pace from the sensory assault of dinner.

“Alright.” He shut the door and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. There was a vase with some flowers on the side table, so he plucked one out and handed it to the bee. “Do you want to hear a story?”

{+}

Tubbo was a bit frantic, to say the least, by the time he figured out where Rubee went.

The new guy’s door was locked, but Tubbo couldn’t hear anything inside, so he picked the lock and slipped inside. He grinned when he saw Rubee. 

Both Schlatt and Rubee were asleep, a book open in the man’s lap. The bee was curled up in the man’s hair with a tiny yellow flower held between its feet. 

Tubbo grabbed a blanket off the bed and draped it over the man. He put a bookmark in the book and placed it on the side table. With a gentle scritch behind Rubee’s antennae, Tubbo left the room, relocking it as he went.

He’d come back in the morning to bring Rubee back to the hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:   
> Bees actually do sleep! Most bees need 5-8 hours of sleep per day and usually sleep during the night.


	5. Dream

“Hello, big brother!”

“Hi, Tubbo.”

Schlatt looked up from where he was eating cereal at the kitchen table. The bee kid was hugging a taller blond man in a green hoodie. 

“You’re back!” Tubbo was practically buzzing himself, and his bees were going crazy. 

The guy nodded. “I just got back a couple minutes ago and wanted to make sure you were alright.” He let go of the boy and turned to look at Schlatt. “And who is this?”

A shiver went down Schlatt’s spine. It felt like the eyes of the man’s mask were staring into his soul. 

_“It’s a dreamon,”_ he thought. He had only heard stories about them, but a deep seated, instinctual fear of dreamons was present in all Nether creatures, especially demons like Schlatt. The only comforting thing was that they were contained in objects, not just walking around freely.

The man moved his mask to the side and grinned at Schlatt. "I’m Dream, it’s nice to meet you!” he said cheerfully. “I’m in charge of the Town Guard and Tubbo here is my little brother.”

“I’m Schlatt.”

A flicker of recognition flickered across Dream’s face. “Schlatt? I swear I’ve heard that name before.”

"Oh, well,” Schlatt said nervously. "You said you run the Town Guard, right? You must have heard about those hunters that have been around lately. I was kind of running from them when I got here.” He smiled, hoping Dream wouldn’t see through his partial lie. 

“That must be it,” Dream said. He hooked an arm around Tubbo’s neck and started pulling him toward the door. “It’s nice to meet you, but I should be getting this one home.”

A netherite axe was strapped to his back, and the hair on the back of Schlatt’s neck stood on end when he saw it. “Not another one,” he mentally whined. 

Schlatt banged his head on the table a few times when the brothers walked out. “Why me? Why does this always happen to me?”

“What always happens to you?”

The cereal bowl flew across the room when Schlatt’s arm jerked in surprise. “What the shit, Wilbur?”

Wilbur was floating just behind him, leaning forward over his shoulder. “Calm down, man. I was just wondering what was going on.”

“Mind your own damn business,” Schlatt snapped back with a glare.

Wilbur’s eyebrow raised. “So the goat does have horns. Took you long enough." He smiled suddenly. “You wanna come watch a movie with me?”

Schlatt blinked. _“What is wrong with this guy?”_ he thought. 

Out loud, he asked, “You have movies here?”

“Yeah, Fundy set a system up in the basement a couple months ago. I’m pretty sure it was jst to impress Dream, but, you know.” Wilbur landed and started shuffling toward the steps. “You coming?”

 _“What the hell.”_ Schlatt shrugged and followed him.


	6. A Fox

“What the hell did you do to it?” 

_“How did I get here?”_ Schlatt wondered, not for the first time that day.

He and Wilbur had been watching movies when the projector flickered a few times before giving up completely. Wilbur had sent a note with a bee and a fox came bounding into the room shortly after. 

Now the fox, which had morphed into a human-like creature, was shoulder deep into the redstone connected to the projector and Dream was lurking just inside the door as he chatted with Technoblade.

To say Schlatt was on edge would be an understatement.

“Yo, Dream!” the fox yelled. “You have any stone?”

Dream rifled through his bag for a second before replying. “Yeah, here, Fundy.” He brushed past the couch Schlatt was sitting on to pass the fox some stone. Schlatt leaned away slightly, not wanting to get into any sort of contact with the dreamons.

Tubbo stumbled into the room a second later and made a beeline for the fox. “FUNDY! I haven’t seen you in so long!” 

“TUBBO!” the fox yelled back. “I saw you yesterday!” 

Tubbo waved him off. “Semitics.”

“You mean semantics?” Dream said in amusement. 

“Whatever. Can I help?” Tubbo asked, bouncing on his toes as he looked at the mass of redstone. 

Fundy smiled. “Sure, buddy.”

“Is everyone here some type of creature?” Schlatt asked.

“Yep!” Dream chirped. “Great, isn’t it?”

Wilbur nodded. “You haven’t seen the least of it.”

Schlatt groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

{+}

“Fundy is staying for dinner!” Wilbur yelled.

“Alright, just make sure he isn’t late,” Phil replied. “You know how he gets when he gets into his redstone.”

“Yeah, Wil, take care of your son!”

“Shut up, Tommy! He’s not my dad!”

Wilbur pouted. “I’m hurt. How could you deny your only parental figure?”

“I’m so confused,” Schlatt whined. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Schlatt,” Tubbo said soothingly. “You get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing started with me trying to figure out what BBH was and he hasn't even shown up yet. Smh.


	7. Hollow-Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A wild plot?

Everything was going so well that Schlatt almost forgot he was being hunted.

Almost.

It was a day like any other. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing, Tommy was screeching. Then there came a knock at the door of the inn. 

“Excuse me,” a voice said. “I was wondering if you’ve seen my friend?”

Schlatt stiffened, fighting the urge to duck under the kitchen table. Wilbur looked back and forth between him and the entrance to the kitchen before floating off to the door.

“Depends on what your friend looks like,” Phil answered with a grin that didn’t reach his eyes. There was something off about this guy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“He’s about this tall,” the guy raised his hand, “horns coming out the sides of his head.”

“Nope, don’t think so,” Wilbur replied, coming up behind Phil. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen anyone with horns.”

The guy jumped. “Oh, hello. I didn’t see you there,” he said with an amiable smile. He looked down to where Wilbur’s feet weren’t touching the ground and a dark look crossed his face. “It usually takes a lot to startle me.”

Phil’s wings shuffled under his cloak, a feather drifting to the floor.

“You know,” the stranger said, eyes following the feather. “I think you have seen him.”

An eyebrow raised, Phil asked, “What makes you think that?”

The man’s hand twitched, reaching for the sword on his hip. “I would encourage you to tell the truth,” he said.

“Or what?” a new voice asked. The man looked up and was pinned down by glowing eyes. “You’ll call your friends that are conveniently waiting at the edge of town? I assure you that they have already been captured.”

For a few moments, the man made eye contact with the newcomer. The man was the first to break the stare.

“Now go,” the hollow-eyed one said. “And don’t come back.”

As the man ran away, a huge grin broke out on Wilbur’s face and Schlatt poked his head out of the kitchen. “Hi, Eret!” Wilbur chirped.

“Hello, Wilbur.” Eret turned to look at Schlatt, slipping sunglasses over his eyes. “I meant to come meet Schlatt sooner, but I got tied up.”

“How do you know my name?” Schlatt asked. There was a strange power radiating from this person, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Eret chuckled. “You’re a bit of a celebrity around here. We don’t get many new people.”

“Oh, great,” Schlatt said. 

“You’ll have to come by my place,” Eret said. They turned to leave, before stopping for a moment to say, “Tell Fundy that Niki wants him to come help her at the bakery tomorrow.”

“Will do!” Wilbur responded as he waved goodbye.


End file.
